Sociopath Justice Squad
by ShadowWorld96
Summary: A 17 year old fox caught in a nightmare. A spiked saviour but with a thirst for revenge. Friendship is something unfamiliar, especially when all you know is torture. Romance,Friendship,Abuse,Psychological thriller,Crime. 16 . Sensitive Content, please read the trigger warning inside.
1. prologue

Story summary

A 17 year old fox caught in a nightmare. A spiked saviour but with a thirst for revenge. Friendship is something unfamiliar, especially when all you know is torture. Romance,Friendship,Abuse,Psychological thriller,Crime. 16+.

Author note

I would like to make it clear to you, the reader, that the purpose of this story is not to promote sexual assault nor the unhelpful behaviours that can come as a result of traumatic stress. As I write this story I am in therapy myself and each day I'm getting better for the events that have happened to me, and my underlying issues in regards to social development and problem behaviours I've done since I was a child. I am 21 years of age at the time I write this in December 2017 and would like to say that if any traumatic events have happened to you , whether they be sexual, physical, verbal or emotional abuse, or any accidents such as car crashes, or any major life events that have shooken you, to please get help, and not to allow textual portrayals of such events to turn you to a worser path. I understand that at times my writing may seem to be 'promoting' negative behaviour; but, this isn't a blog on tumblr where I promote self harm or depression, this is my story, my outlet, my creative piece where I explore other ways to view what has happened to me, to look from the outside, and to accept events, without judging them, and allowing them as part of my journey, and allowing "alternate endings" to imagine what could have happened differently without changing the fact that it happened. By doing this for myself it makes me feel immensely at peace and content with my life, and I wondered whether to even upload this.

Just please know that the message behind this story is not to kill sex offenders, its not to hold resentment, and its not to hurt others in return for the pain they caused you. I have moved past that and I do not wish to harm my offenders. Its fun to dream, though, and thats why I write.

So please, before you read this with a negative view, and leave a nasty comment review, open your mind a little bit, take in the words I have just put into your mind. And understand that, everyone processes trauma differently, and my style of writing, or my attitude or fantasies, are not like any one elses. Do not compare my strategies to yours, or to other peoples. Do not read this if you are under 16 and then comment how I ruined your innocence Do not take this story and apply it to real life because I certainly do not do that and I'm the one writing it. Do not use these conclusions I draw in my contextual imagination to make sense of the world around you. These scenarios in my mind are merely impulsively written, and channeled in the most helpful way I can think of.

I do not encourage you or anyone reading this to take truth out of this or "advice".

If there is anything else I should add to this warning, please message me and I will add it.

Now, if you're under 16, please leave. This story doesn't go into detail about sex. It goes into detail about trauma, pain, depression, self esteem, and loss. Some people under 16 may be able to handle the topics but I do not suggest it and for that reason I will rate this M. Take this as a trigger warning, of sorts. If you are triggered by assault, rape, physical assault, drug abuse, murder, psychopathic behaviour, and swearing, I do not recommend you read the following story.

Lastly, I have written 4 chapters for this so far. Each time I edit the chapter I've written, I will update as soon as i can.

I have 15 other stories that I haven't forgotten, but at the time of writing this, it was what I needed to write. To get rid of the angst. To help me cope. To put things into perspective.

So I do't plan on leaving my other stories unfinished, and definitely not this one.

But it is difficult to finish a story that has sucha big meaning to me, especially when I'm 21, and my story has only really just begun.

Enjoy.

 _PROLOGUE_

 _Fuck the real world._

 _The real world is full of fuckers like him. We need to set things straight._

 _Do you think the police are going to do this for us?_

 _Sonic?_

 _Anyone?_

 _No, Petal._

 _You and I are two of a kind. Two schizoids. We are the only ones with true enlightenment and insight._

 _We see people for who they are._

 _We see the potential of damage._

 _Sure, it might not be these peoples faults that they are this way_

 _But it will be our mission to take down every single last asshole thats ever wronged you, or me, or any female or young person in their lifetime._

 _We're gonna make the world a better place,_

 _and rid of sociopaths for good._


	2. introductions

Note: sorry, the summary was wrong.

She is nearly 16 in this story. Not to say in future chapters she'll turn 17

Shadow sat on a bench smoking a cigarette delightfully. His first one for the day, but definitely not his last; he inhaled deeply, and his frown turned into a slight smile as he savoured the inhalation of fine tobacco, filling his lungs, working up to his brain, and swooping into his cells with a strong, high sensation.

 _Mmm_. He thought to himself. _Nothing could be better than this. A first cigarette in the morning? There's truly nothing better._

It's not like anyone else around here could compare. _This place is so fake… so pathetic. They all run around on their toes like it's the end of the world when a new dude with a mask shows up… And yeah, it's partly my fault… But hey. This is what its all about._

Smoking another drag, Shadow closed his eyes and smiled. He looked up to the clouds and noticed many images in the clouds. He was at that moment when, you've realised that life has so much more to offer, than whats in front of you. Even the sky looks beautiful, when you're in that kind of mood.

And it was a shame, really, what was about to happen. What was about to destroy that mood for good.

Shadow heard noises from the distance in between one of his final drags. "Huh?" he said, coughing slightly and putting his lighter in his pocket. He looked around in search of the noise of crying and pleading, and as he noticed what was happening, he dropped his lit cigarette, a tailor made, burning his arm violently. "Ouch." He said. But it was simply a force of habit; he felt no pain as he stared at a green hedgehog trying to pin down a light pink fox in the distance.

He became infuriated and focused only on what he was looking at.

He sprinted over, his shoes firing up , and paused in front of Scourge.

"Fucker!" Shadow threw a punch straight at his face, just below his glasses, almost smashing them to pieces.

"Dude! What the hell!" Scourge yelled. The pink fox fell to the ground in a mixture of relief and anxiety: relief that she had miraculously escaped from another one of Scourge's attacks, but yet anxiety to see what Shadow was about to do, and if she would ever escape from the imprisonment of Scourge's abuse.

"I told you —*punch*— not—*punch*—to fucking come here *punch*— again!" Shadow yelled at the top of his voice. "First, you interruppted my peaceful, delicious morning cigarette. And then I walk over here, to find that you are about to rape this young girl?! What is she, 15? Are you fucking kidding me? And what about your girlfriend in your dimension?"

Shadow kneed him in the crotch and pulled his ears violently. He grabbed Scourge's jacket and twisted it around his neck so that he couldn't breathe.

"Dude—*choke*—It was nothing. She was asking for it. Trust me, she'll tell y-you. *wheeze* - i'll go back to my home. Just let me go. I promise I won't come back."

Shadow let him go and Scourge sighed of relief. "Thanks, ma—" Before Scourge could finish, Shadow had pulled out a gun and aimed it straight at him.

The pink fox stood up slowly and put her hands forward. "n-no, don't shoot him. Please. I don't want to see any more violence…"

Shadow looked at the girl. She was bruised, weak, and she was trembling. Possibly anorexic, looking as if she hadn't eaten in days. Maybe she was on drugs, he thought, but then, why would she be? She clearly wanted to die rather than feel a different sense of life.

"Fine." Shadow lowered his gun, and grabbed Scourge in a flash, in a chokehold. "If I EVER fucking see you again, it'll be more than just me after you. I can guarantee that. If it wasn't for this girl… You'd be a dead fucking hedgehog at the end of my revolver. You hear me?"

Scourge nodded, and created a portal. Shadow threw him in viciously and Chaos controlled it shut, sealing it for good.

Shadow sighed and shoved his gun away. He grabbed a new cigarette, cursing under his breath. *Selfish fuck, stealing my one good moment of the day. Now I can't get that back.*

As he lit up the end of the cigarette, the pink fox shivered, cold, and hungry. She was weak all over, aching and afraid. But something in her eyes had changed seeing Scourge being eliminated - she felt somewhat at ease, as if she could be herself again.

Shadow took the first drag and then looked at her softly.

"Do you want some?" He asked her, holding the cigarette in his hand outwards to her.

"N-no, thanks. I… I don't do drugs."

"Hmph. It's not a drug, sweetheart. Its a vice. A sweet, sweet vice, like your favourite cup of coffee , or…" He then hesitated and realised who he was talking to. "Wait. How old are you?"

"You were right. I'm 15. I'm 16 in a couple of months, which is the legal age. Not that that's stopped Scourge."

Shadow stared emptily. "He fuck you?"

"Yeah… he… yes. Many times. When passed out. When drunk, of his own creation. When awake, when asleep… When in public, when alone. You name it. He has "fucked" me inside out, and made my life hell. And I'm pretty sure if i smoked that right now, I'd vomit every last drop of stomach acid, that that I still have in my stomach that is."

Shadows expression didn't change. He wasn't one for empathy, but he had compassion, and while he didn't want to give away any vulnerabilities, he still wanted to help this girl as best he could.

"You eaten?" He asked flatly.

"No."

"You want to?" He asked in the same tone.

"… Of course I do. But I can't. If I try… I'll be sick."

"Alright then."

Silence.

"Listen, he won't be coming back. but you're gonna be pretty distraught these next few days. I imagine you live with your parents—"

"I don't."

"well, wherever you live, you probably won't wanna be there, considering Scourge has penetrated every area of your life, so to speak." A clever pun, but he didn't exhibit any signs of humour whatsoever.

"So, I am currently supervising a high security facility while investigating some things with my business partner. Following up on Infinite and whatnot, seeing if he will be making any returns. Theres constant security and the only people you'll see are me, Rouge, and some others from the hero team, possibly."

The pink fox nodded blankly.

"What I'm proposing, is that you come with me, and spend the night. You will have your own room and Rouge is a decent female … er, companion, I guess. You'll be safe, definitely from Scourge, and additionally from anything else. And in addition, I'll be making extra sure that that fucker doesn't cross our dimension borders again."

The pink girl nodded. "Okay. I can come. I don't really want to go anywhere but to be honest, I'd rather be somewhere like that than by myself."

"Good. And I don't know your name. You don't have to tell me, of course, I'd understand. But it may help to keep watch on any gang-associated follow ups Scourge could facilitate."

"Petal. Petal Rose."

*Rose… I wonder if she's related to…*

"And I'm Shadow, of course."

"Of course. Sonic's secret lover, of course."

"While you may be joking, I'll have you know that love is no part of me. That was stripped from me long ago when the only person I ever loved was killed. I possess respect, and loyalty. Maybe a bit of sympathy. But love is the last of my features. Except for my gun, I love my gun. Let's go."

Petal smiled shyly as Shadow picked her up and chaos controlled them to the spy facility.


End file.
